


First Love

by hildegarde12



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, First Love, M/M, Mentioned Wanna One Ensemble, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildegarde12/pseuds/hildegarde12
Summary: They say first love never work out, but I hope mine does, with him who has been with me since day one.





	1. When it all begans..

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfic au for my favourite otp, please enjoy and let me know if you like it or not.
> 
> any suggestion to make our writing styles better is always open..
> 
> Might consist of smut ahead, underage reader, please read responsibly.

Ha Sungwoon was the CEO of his own entertainment agency. He inherited the agency from his father who decided to step down early to enjoy his old age with his wife.

His agency was well known as a visual agency, which house most of the most beautiful and handsome actors and idols. Even the upper higher position on his agency were well known to be handsome. Especially the Chief of Operation, he was known as the full-package ideal boyfriend/husband. He was handsome, creative, hard working, mischievous and yet seriously kind and warm hearted.

Ong Seongwoo, has been the COO since Sungwoon became the CEO. They were best friend since childhood, their fathers were partners and best friends, so they often went to a family vacation together or just having a small party on each other home.

Sungwoon has a really pretty face ever since he was a child. He had a pale white skin, red lips, soft brown hair, small frame that made him look so girlish. Heck, he thought Sungwoon was a tomboy girl with his short hair the first time they met. Being his mischievous self, Seongwoo liked to teased him for being too cute for a boy, and called him noona instead of hyung.

“Let’s play house Sungwoon-noona. You’re my wife and you need to greet me every time I came home from work, with your loveliest smile and delicious dinner,” said Seongwoo.

“No I don’t want to be the wife! And I’m not a girl!” Sungwoon would smacked Seongwoo for calling him noona.

Moving on to their school years. They were both went to this well known private school that covers the whole educational level, from pre-school to university. So the student rarely moved to other school after graduating some level. Hence, Sungwoon and Seongwoo were always went to the same school from pre-school to colleague.

On their school years, Sungwoon, with his small fragile frame and pale white skin often teased for being a weakling and pretty by the other kids. Seongwoo, on the other hand, grew up to be this handsome young man that everyone adores.

They have a reputation, Sungwoon being the pretty but cold flower boy and Seongwoo was this social butterfly and handsome young man, almost every girl in their school had a crush on him. Seongwoo was also known as the playboy and flirtiest in the school, not a fuckboy tho, not until he was in colleague.

One day when Sungwoon was in his 9th grade and Seongwoo was in his 8th grade, got teased too since he hangs out with Sungwoon the most.

One afternoon at their school cafeteria. There was this group of boys who always teased Sungwoon for his girlish appearance.

“Oy look! It’s the pretty boy Sungwoon! Wow, looking pretty too today Sungwoon-ah?” he said, the rest of his group giggled.  
Sungwoon just ignored him and continue to find a sit.

“Aaw, why so cold, you’ll ruined your pretty face,” he teased again. The other students were already got used to him always teasing Sungwoon.

Later on, Seongwoo joined Sungwoon at his table. “Hey look! His prince charming came. Please tell your princess to stop being so cold, he’ll ruined his pretty face,” he shout to Seongwoo.

“Don’t’ worry, his smile is only for me, ho won’t give up his pretty smile for someone like you sunbae-nim,” Seongwoo said, smiling to Sungwoon.

“Yah! What do you mean by someone like me?! Do you know who I am?”

“I do actually,” said Seongwoo without looking at him. “You’re this coward who actually like Sungwoon hyung but doesn’t have a balls to tell him, so instead you make fun of him. But don’t get me wrong, I like to tease him too, but at least I’m honest with my feelings for him.”

The boy who teased them watched in surprised, jaw dropped. As he saw Seongwoo side hugged Sungwoon and kissed him on his cheek. The rest of the cafeteria went wild with laughter, wolf whistle and cheered.

“Hahaha! Served you right!”

“Nice one Seongwoo!”

“Do you need some ice for that burn boy?”

“Grow up, you dumbass, hahaha.”

Seongwoo and Sungwoon joined them and laughed. Seongwoo stood at the table, put on his best winning pose and bow to the audience who were cheering on him. But Sungwoon felt his face warm up and his heart was beating so fast by the sudden affection from Seongwoo.

People knew Seongwoo liked to teased people and he never afraid to show some pda with other people, that’s why no one didn’t take his action too seriously as him being in love with Sungwoon. But Sungwoon couldn’t help feeling that little butterfly on his stomach that he tried so hard to ignored.


	2. realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally ong realize his feeling for woon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas or prompt for any woon's ship we'll accept them!   
> come and tell us on twitter! @cloud_garde

“Noona… please give me some attention…” said Seongwoo, whining to Jiwoon.

 

“What do you think I’ve been doing for the past 30 minutes,” she said looking at herself at the mirror and started to apply her make up.

 

“You went out of the bathroom, picked some clothes, went inside the bathroom again, and now sit in front of the mirror applying make up. You did all this while I was talking to you!”

 

“Well, I’m all ears, and I am listening to you, that doesn’t mean I can’t do it while doing other stuff,” she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

 

“No you can’t, there’s no way you can noona.”

 

Jiwoon stopped her hand to turn around and finally looked at Seongwoo. “Yes I can, women can multitask more than men. And like I said, I am listening to all the things you said.”

 

“Yeah, right... and what was that?” he said stubbornly.

  
Jiwoon let out a heavy sight before answering the younger, “You were complaining how Sungwoon spent less time with you and prefer to hang out with Minhyun and Jaehwan instead. How you were sad when Sungwoon scolded you for being salty to them. Then how you despise the duo even more because you felt like they snatch Sungwoon away from you. And because they are here right now, I have to stuck with you,” she said.

 

“Okay, I admit it, you can multitask. So you’re agree that Sungwoon prefer to spend his time with them than with me?”

 

“I didn’t say that. Stop acting like a jealous boyfriend, if you like him that much, just snatch him back like you usually did,” she said as she turned back to face the mirror and continue applying make up.

 

“Me? jealous boyfriend? What do you mean?”

 

Jiwoon rolled her eyes, “I know that you’re not that smart Ong, but I never knew that you’re this dumb.”

 

“Wow… not just your face, but you brother-sister even have the same mouth. I’m offended.”

 

“Where do you think he got his attitude from, huh?” she said rolling her eyes.

 

 “But seriously just do your usual routine, it’s not like this is the first time you got jealous over someone who got close to him other than you.”

 

“What do you mean, noona? What did I do?” said Seongwoo innocently.

 

“Drop the innocent act, it won’t work on me. I know you’ve been snatching everyone that comes near Sungwoon, made them fell in love with you so they will forget about Sungwoon,” said Jiwoon.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about noona,” said Seongwoo, clearing his suddenly-dry-throat.

 

Jiwoon, who finally finished applying make up, stand up and went to sit beside Seongwoo. She looked him in the eye, “Seongwoo,” she said.

 

Seongwoo knew every time Jiwoon looked him in the eyes and call him Seongwoo instead of Ong like she used to, it means she is dead serious and Seongwoo knew not the mess with her. So he stayed silent.

 

“Seongwoo, I’ve known you since you were a baby, you’re practically my little brother too. It makes me sad seeing you playing around with people or threated them just to get them away from Sungwoon,” she said, there was a tone of sadness on her voice.

 

“I didn’t,” said Seongwoo, being stubborn.

 

Jiwoon pinched his cheeks.

 

“Ow! What was that for!”

 

“For your stubbornness.”

 

“I am not. I never did any of those things you said,” he said offended

 

“Oh really? So what about when I saw you holding hands with Somi a week after she asked me for Sungwoon’s number?”

 

“I didn’t know she was interested with Sungwoon hyung.”

 

“Ok, what about when Sungwoon was tutoring Jinyoung and you went with him on every tutor session?”  


“It was at the school library, and I always do my homework there, so why can’t I sit with them while I’m at it?” he said stubbornly.

 

“Yeah right, like you ever did your homework.”

 

Seongwoo gasped in disbelieve, “Who do you think I am, noona? I always did my homework like a good boy,” he said dramatically.

 

Jiwoon rolled her eyes, “Whatever. And what about when my friend, Jisung, asked me to introduce him to Sungwoon, and a week later, he asked me if I know any Ong Seongwoo, because apparently, this Ong Seongsoo was threatening him to stay away from Sungwoon if he just want to get in his pants.”

 

“Okay, I admit that one. But I did it for Sungwoon-hyung. I don’t want him to get hurt!”

 

“Oh and do you think I didn’t think of that before introduced them? I am his fucking older sister! For god sakes, ong!!” she screamed, frustrated by the younger behaviour.

 

“No need to be a drama queen, no one,” said Seongwoo rolling his eyes.

 

“Said the one who responsible for my brother empty and sad lovelife. I feel sorry for Sungwoon… he has never tasted any bittersweet love story… And here we have an idiot who is in love with him, literally head over heels for him, but too oblivious and too stupid to realize his own feeling,” said Jiwoon with a heavy sigh.

 

“What? Who likes him?” asked Seongwoo, suddenly alarmed.

 

That had done it, Jiwoon lost her cool, “YOU ARE, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” she screamed at the top of her lungs.

 

The one who is being screamed stared back dumbly, “What are you talking about noona?“

 

“Oh my god, Ong Seongwoo. Come here, you poor child,” she said and hugged Seongwoo by the head.

 

“I love you like my own brother, but sometimes, I hate you for making me frustrated by your own stupidity,” she said as she stroked the back of Seongwoo’s head.

 

“Now,” she said, letting go of Seongwoo head, and take him by the cheek and turn his face up to face her.

 

“Let me ask you this, when you see him sad, what will you do?”

 

“What does th-“

 

“Just answer the question,” Jiwoon stopped him mid-sentence.

 

“I’ll cheer him up, I don’t like seeing him being sad, and it’ll make me sad too.”

 

“Then when you’re out with your friends, then he texts you asking if you’re busy and ask for your help, what will you do?”

 

“I’ll go to him and help him.”

 

“If he tells you that he’s interested in someone else, how do you feel?”

 

“I don’t like him talking about other people when he’s with me, I’ll ignore him.”

 

“Then, how do you feel when you are with him?”

 

“I feel comfortable around him, like he calms me down.”

 

“Do you ever feel like that with someone else?”

 

“No…”

 

“So, what do you think of him?”  


Seongwoo fell silent for a moment to think about the answer, these questions made him rethink about his feeling towards Sungwoon.

 

But when he fell silent for almost 5 minutes, Jiwoon asked him again.

 

“So?”

 

Seongwoo clear his throat, “Ehem… He is my favourite hyung…” he started, but didn’t sound too sure, eyes unfocused.

 

“He is your only hyung, by bond tho, not by blood.”

 

“No,” he shakes his head slowly, eyes still unfocused, like his mind wasn’t there at all.

 

“I mean, yes he is my only hyung. But he is more than that,” he said finally.

 

Which brought a smile to Jiwoon’s lips.

 

“So you finally realise it, huh?”

 

“Yeah…” he said lowering his head. “I fell in love with him.”

 

\--- o ---

 

“So, you finally are aiming for my noona now, huh?” Sungwoon suddenly at Jiwoon’s door.

 

Seongwoo jump in surprised and pushed Jiwoon away from him.

 

“HEY! What was that for?!” said Jiwoon.

 

“Sorry noona, reflexed. No hyung. I was just talking to her,” he said, panic.

 

“Sure you were,” said Sungwoon sarcastically.

 

“No need to get jealous, woonie. I’m not into incest,” she winked at Sungwoon.

 

“Ugh, whatever. Your boy toy is here,” he said to Jiwoon.

 

“That’s not the way to talk to your sister, woonie. Where the hell did you get that mouth from,” she said shaking her head.

 

“From you, obviously,” said Sungwoon rolling his eyes.

 

“But how can you have different boys every week?! I can’t even get one,” he said.

 

“Well, someone owe my lil’ bro an apology for that.”

 

“Eh? What do you mean, noona?” asked Sungwoon, but Jiwoon only smirk and eyeing Seongwoo.

 

The youngest replied the smirk with his own trademark smirk. “I think that person will take responsible for causing that trouble. Can they, noona?”

 

“Of course they have to, as long as they’re not hurting my dear dongsaeng,” she said.

 

“I’ll make sure of it noona, rest assured,” said Seongwoo as he tap his left chest with his right knuckles.

 

“What the hell are you two talking about?” asked Sungwoon, annoyed.

 

“Nothing,” said Jiwoon as she kissed Sungwoon by his cheek and ran out of her room, “Later boys~”

 

“What was that?” asked Sungwoon to the younger boy.

 

“Nothing. So, have you finished whatever you’re doing with Minhyun and Jaehwan?”

 

“Stop being so salty, we ordered chicken, if you want some, come,” he said as he turn around with Seongwoo tailing behind him.

 

\--- o ---

 

 


	3. hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just like every teenager in love, ong feeling a little territorial towards woon..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i seriously missing ha sungwoon lately...  
> and thirsty for any woon's interaction...

 “Hey, Sungwoon. Wake up dear,” said Sungwoon’s mom stroking his son forehead.

 

“Ugh, 5 more-minute mom…”

 

“You’re going to be late, woonie. It’s almost 8 o’clock dear.”

 

“WHAT?! Why didn’t you wake me up sooner mom!”  He jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom.

 

His mom just shakes her head and smile at her son's habit.

 

 

When Sungwoon was ready to go, it started raining. He grabbed the first hoodie he saw and ran outside his room.

He didn’t make it in time and it was like the hundred times he was late, so the teacher sent him to detention after school.

He was dragging his ass to the detention room, when he met Seongwoo.

 

“Sungwoon-hyung?” asked Seongwoo, not sure if it was him.

 

“Hei,” said Sungwoon lifeless.

_“Oh my god. How can he be so cute, pretty and sensual at the same time?! To think he can look like that in my hoodie,”_ Seongwoo thought to himself, trying to calm down his racing heart.

 

Sungwoon was looking different that day. He wore an oversized hoodie, which were baggy on him and hanging low to the knees.

He looked so adorable in that, making everyone turned and checked him out everywhere he goes.

 

“Seongwoo?” Sungwoon asked when the younger just stood and stared at him.

 

“Sungwoon-hyung, you look adorable. You should wear my clothes more often,” he said with a smirk.

 

Sungwoon, who secretly felt happy, smacked the younger by the head and said, “Idiot, I only wore this because I was running late this morning and just took the first hoodie I saw in my room,” he said turning away from Seongwoo, hiding his pink flushed cheek.

 

“Aaaw, someone is shy,” said Seongwoo, teasing.

 

“Shut up,” said the older.

 

From the corner of his eyes, Seongwoo can tell someone was watching them. When he turned his head to see who it was, he saw one senior boy was checking on Sungwoon. And he did it openly and boldly, eyeing Sungwoon from head to toe.

 

Green monster of jealousy consumed him. So he pulled Sungwoon closer to him by his waist, so his hand was resting on Sungwoon’s waist. He sent a cold glare towards the senior boy, and then he smugly smirks.

 

“Should we go home now?” asked Seongwoo, lowering his head, whispered on Sungwoon’s ear.

 

“No, you can go ahead, I have to go to detention. I can go home by myself,” said Sungwoon without knowing anything.

 

“No, I’ll wait for you. I don’t want any bug’s biting you when you go home alone,” said Seongwoo, looking up from Sungwoon to look at the senior boy.

 

Looking at this, the older boy clicked his tongue in annoyance, and walked away.

 

“What do you mean? And what are you looking at?” asked Sungwoon, turning his head back to checked what Seongwoo was seeing.

 

“Nothing’s in particular. I’ll wait outside detention room, ‘kay? Have fun on detention hyung. Don’t miss me, okay?” he said, stealing a kiss on Sungwoon’s cheek and ran away.

 

“Like I would!” he said trying to smacked Seongwoo again, but the younger was already far from him.

 

\--- o ---

 

When Seongwoo was approaching the detention room, he saw Sungwoon was chatting and laughing with Jaehwan and Minhyun in front of detention room.

 

Again, he felt jealousy slowly creeping inside of him, he suddenly annoyed, seeing Sungwoon being too friendly with Jaehwan. When he was looking at them intensely, Sungwoon turned and their eyes met.

 

“Yo Seongwoo! Didn’t you get my message?” asked Sungwoon.

 

“What message?” asked Seongwoo, reaching for his phone on his trouser pocket. On the screen he saw one message from Sungwoon that said.

_“Seongwoo-yah, don’t wait up for me, I’m going home with Minhyun and Jaehwan. So you can go home first_.”

 

“Oh, you guys are going to hang out at your house, hyung?”

 

“Yes, we’re going to practice some new song, why? Wanna come along?”

 

“Yes, I have something to talk to Jiwoon-noona,” he said.

 

“I don’t think she’s home tho.”

 

“I’ll wait there,” said Seongwoo being stubborn.

 

“Okay then,” said Sungwoon. Then they walked to Sungwoon’s house together.

 

 Along the way, Sungwoon was talking and laughing with Jaehwan, making Seongwoo more annoyed. He tried to make small talked with Minhyun, but Minhyun was too distracted with whatever he was doing in his phone. So Seongwoo just walked in silent, trying to control his annoyance.

 

After the longest walked home for Seongwoo, they finally reached Sungwoon’s house. Seongwoo, being all annoyed went straight to Jiwoon’s room without saying anything to the other three.

 

“What’s his problem?” asked Jaehwan.

 

“Don’t know. He was okay the last time we met before I went to detention,” said Sungwoon curious.

 

“I think he’s jealous,” said Minhyun in silence.

 

“Jealous?” asked Sungwoon and Jaehwan at the same time. But Minhyun didn’t answer and turned his attention back to his phone.

 

\--- o ---

 

“Jiwoon-noona!” Seongwoo shout as he barged into Jiwoon’s room.

 

“WHOA! Calmed down boy! You’ll break my door!”

 

“What should I do?” whined Seongwoo as he threw his body to Jiwoon’s bed and lay beside her.

 

“You should knock first before barge into a girl’s room, where are your manners?!” she said annoyed.

 

“That’s not what I’m asking you. Seriously noona! Were you listening to me?!”

 

“YAH! You just barged to my room and throw your big body on my bed and haven’t said anything other than ‘what should I do noona?’ like a baby,” she said mocking him.

 

“Now tell me what do you want and let’s get this over with, I’m tired and want some alone time.”

 

“Why can’t I just love you instead… you seem pretty easy to deal with…”

 

“Excuse me?!” she exclaimed, offended. “I don’t deserve such insult. If you don’t have anything else to say, get out.”

 

“No, that’s not what I meant… sorry noona. It’s just he always drives me crazy!”

 

Jiwoon let out a heavy sigh, “You know, I sigh most when I’m with you. You’re making me even tired than I already am… what happened now? Tell me.”

 

Then Seongwoo told her how he got excited and felt butterfly on his stomach just by looking at Sungwoon wearing his hoodie, which Jiwoon replied with an “Eeew!”

 

Then how his mood changed drastically when he saw Sungwoon got too friendly with Jaehwan on their way home.

 

“You know, you just used me as an excuse to go with them and checked on them,” said Jiwoon when Seongwoo was finished with his story.

 

“Noona…. Is that even important right now?”

 

“Of course! Nice one, lol,” she said smacking Seongwoo’s shoulder.

 

“Ukh… I shouldn’t have told you this…”

 

“Relax love boy. You’re just jealous over nothing, they’re just friends, and if you can use your ear propertly now, you’ll know what they’re doing right now,” she said. They can hear the trio singing voice from Jiwoon’s room.

 

“Okay I admit, they’re good,” said Jiwoon.

 

“Whatever, I just don’t like them hanging out with Sungwoon hyung longer than me.”

 

“Aaaaaw, look how cute you are when you’re jealous,” said Jiwoon as she ruffled Seongwoo’s hair.

 

“Shut up,” said Seongwoo pouting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets chat on twitter!  
> @cloud_garde


	4. You're an idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he finally realize his feelings, he also break everthing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, coming into the next chapter, next phase of Ongwoon's love story~  
> hope you guys enjoy this one too.  
> Give us feedback on how you guys feels after this one please~

_“Hello, is Sungwoon-hyung in his office right now?”_

_“No sir, he is out with Seongwoo-nim,”_ answered Sungwoon’s secretary.

 _“Having another ‘meeting’ again, huh?”_ said the other party with a meaningful tone.

His secretary tried to hold back her smile, _“No sir, they just having lunch with client.”_

_“Okay, please let me know if he’s at his office.”_

_“Will do, sir.”_

“Client my ass. I can literally see she was holding back a smile,” said Jaehwan out loud as he ended the call.

“Seriously, they can never be a modest couple…,” he suddenly reminiscing their school year, back where they were still in high school. He unconsciously rubbed his suddenly itchy jaw every time he remember it.

 

\----------

 

“So what is your relationship with Seongwoo-hyung really is, hyung?” asked Jaehwan suddenly, out of the blue, catching Sungwoon off guard. They were lazying at Sungwoon’s room, waiting for Minhyun who lost a rock, paper, scissor game and went to buy some food for them.

“Where is this coming from? What are you thinking?” said Sungwoon, turning his seat on his desk to face the younger.  
“Well, you seemed very close and he acts naturally around you, even he looks so comfortable at your house, like it’s his own,” said Jaehwan from Sungwoon’s bed.

“We’re childhood friend. Our parents are best friends so we’ve been stuck with each other since I can remember,” said Sungwoon.

“I see. So,” said Jaehwan as he changed position to sit at the edge of the bed, he sounded somewhat hesitate.

“So?”

“What about Minhyun-hyung? What is he to you?”

Sungwoon smirk at this question and he was having that ‘a-ha’ moment, where he finally understood where this conversation is going. He found Jaehwan’s behavious so cute and pulled Jaehwan by the neck to his side in a playfull hug.

“Aaaaw, I smell jealousy~,” said Sungwoon, teasing Jaehwan as he ruffled the younger’s head.

“Who said I’m jealous?”

“I didn’t say you are, I just said I smell jealousy, didn’t say anything about who’s smell like one,” said Sungwoon.

“Ugh, let me live hyung…”

“Hahaha. Okay, so you like Minhyun?”

Jaehwan sigh, “I think so… but I don’t think he does… I feel like he is in love with you hyung.”

Sungwoon released him, cupped Jaehwan in his cheeks, pulled him lower to lever their eyes and said, “I know you’re dumb Jaehwan, but not this dumb. He likes you, I can see the way he treated you. Even me, who knew him longer than you, the me, his hyung, never treated like he treated you.”

“Really hyung? How do you know??” he said excitedly.

“Like I said, I knew him longer and better than you, so I noticed things.”

“Should I tell him?”

“I think you should,” said Sungwoon.

“AA hyuuung~ I don’t know what to do….” Jaehwan whined and drag Sungwoon to the bed and started rolling on the bed. Dragging Sungwoon with him.

“YAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP IT!” Sungwoon scream but also laughing at Jaehwan silliness.

After a couple of more rolling from Jaehwan, they stopped. Laying face up on the bed, catching their breath.

Then Jaehwan lift his upper body and leaned to face Sungwoon, “But seriously hyung, should I tell him?”

“Yeah, you should. He is too shy and passive to make a move on you.”

 

“What are you two doing?” someone was standing at the door.

Sungwoon and Jaehwan turned and faced Seongwoo.

“Seongwoo?” said Sungwoon.

Instead of answering Sungwoon, Seongwoo walking, half running towards Jaehwan and pulled him up by the collar.

“What are you doing? Trying to make a move on him?!” Seongwoo yelled on Jaehwan’s face.

“N-no hyung, I was just-“ but Jaehwan was cut by Seongwoo who suddenly punched his jaw, making him fell to the ground.

“JAEHWAN!” Sungwoon screamed and ran to Jaehwan side, helping him stand then turn to Seongwoo.

“ONG SEONGWOO. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” he screamed at the top of his lung.

“Giving him a lesson to not to play around with you,” said Seongwoo, gritting his teeth.

“What do you mean play around with me?!”

“He thought I was playing you to get to your pants, hyung,” Jaehwan answered instead of Seongwoo sarcastically.

“Well, did you?!” Seongwoo asked.

Jaehwan jumped at Seongwoo and punched him back, “You should have asked me that first before punching me in the face.”

“STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!” Sungwoon jumped between them. “Seongwoo! Have you lost your mind?! Did you really think that?!”

“So what did you guys do on your bed, laying so close like that if not to make out?!” said Seongwoo.

“WE WERE NOT MAKING OUT! WE WERE ROLLING ON THE BED LIKE A KID! WHAT’S WRONG WITH THAT?!“ Sungwoon scream, face red not just from the scream but also from his rage towards Seongwoo.

“Well, we’re not kids anymore, even tho we’re still a minor, but we act like one, I think that’s pretty weird and a bit wrong, hyung” said Jaehwan.

“Shut your mouth Jaehwan,” Sungwoon glared at him.

“Okay okay.”

“Now, you,” said Sungwoon, pointing at Seongwoo. “What were you thinking punching people randomly like that?!”

“It wasn’t random! I thought he was going to kiss you or something!” said Seongwoo.

“So what if he was?! Who are you to decide who am I kissing?!”

Seongwoo went speechless, didn’t know what to say.

“Hey guys, I bought some chicke-,” Minhyun came in the room and stopped mid-sentence after lifting his head and saw the tensed scene.

“Ehm, what happened here. Oh?! Why is your face like that Jaehwan?! We need to put some ice on that!” said Minhun panicked when he saw Jaehwan’s face.

“Sungwoon-hyung, I’m going to treat Jaehwan. You,” he said turning to face Jaehwan, “Let’s go get some ice,” he said and dragged Jaehwan out of the room.

Awkward silent filled the room. Seongwoo still busy thinking his way out of this mess.

“Hyung, I’m sorry,” was all Seongwoo can say.

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to,” he said shortly.

“It’s his fault too.”

Sungwoon let out a hard sigh and said, “I have enough of your nonsense Seongwoo. I’m tired. So if you don’t have anything else to say, you know where the door is,” said Sungwoon, turning away from Seongwoo.

“No please hyung,” said Seongwoo, holding Sungwoon’s wrist.

“Give me one good reason on why you punched him,” said Sungwoon looking at Seongwoo in the eyes, his eyes were as cold as ice.

“I thought he was trying to kiss you or something. You can’t kiss him hyung, I won’t let you,” said Seongwoo.

“Okay, why do you care who am I kissing? And who are you telling me what to do?”

“Am I not your best friend? Your oldest and only best friend?”

“You are. But you’re not in any position to tell me what to do and who am I kissing, you’re not even my boyfriend,” he said, his word pierce throught Seongwoo’s heart like a cold knife.

He really wanted to hold Sungwoon and never let him go.

He really wanted to told Sungwoon that he loved him.

He really wanted to told Sungwoon that he wanted him to be his and only his.

_“I love you hyung. I can’t and don’t want to see you with other people but me. please be mine and mine only. I love you hyung, from the longest time.”_

 

But he couldn’t bring himself to do any of it. Instead, he lowered his head and let go of Sungwoon’s wrist.

“I’m gonna go. Please tell Jaehwan that I am sorry for punching him. Good bye hyung,” he said without looking at Sungwoon.

Sungwoon regretted everything he said and did to Seongwoo. He didn’t want Seongwoo to leave. The moment he saw Seongwoo’s eyes when he said that he wasn’t even his boyfriend, he regretted everything.

He knew, he broke their friendship, their brotherly bond, the bond he treasured so much. The one bond that kept them together, the reason that let Sungwoon always be together with him. Even when he craved to be more than his best friend, more than his brother, he could never say it. He was too afraid he would have destroyed the bond that they already have, the bond that he treasured so much.

 

He really wanted to told Seongwoo that he didn’t want to be away from him.

He really wanted to told Seongwoo that he loved him.

He really wanted to told Seongwoo that he wanted him, no one else but him.

 

_“I have loved you from the start. I don’t like seeing you with other people, I want you to be with me, only and always be with me. Please let me be yours and yours only. I have loved you from as long as I can remember.”_

 

But he couldn’t bring himself to say any of this. He just stood silently, watching Seongwoo left the room. Leaving him alone literally and figuratively.

“You’re an idiot Sungwoon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously want to kick myself after writing this.... I don't know about you guys... but I have a love-hate feeling towards angst storyline, lol! ~S


	5. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been months since they talked to each other. Seongwoo never come to Sungwoon house anymore. They never talked to each other at school, even when they met in the hall, they didn’t greet each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been listening to lots of ballad and read so much angst lately...   
> so here it is more angst for you hahaha

It’s been months since they talked to each other. Seongwoo never come to Sungwoon house anymore. They never talked to each other at school, even when they met in the hall, they didn’t greet each other.

Their pride and ego stopped them to back down and started a conversation, even a simple ‘ _Hey’_ won’t come out from either of them. Their stubbornness is in the way.

Many times Seongwoo tried to greeted the older. But every time they met, Sungwoon was always either with Minhyun or with Jaehwan. All of his determination to greeted his hyung evaporated, lost by the heat of jealousy.

And many times Sungwoon had decided to made peace with Seongwoo – he just couldn’t. the looked on Seongwoo’s face every time they met, Seongwoo always turned his face away from him. He knew, from his years of knowing the younger, that Seungwoo still doesn’t want to admit that he’s at fault. Seongwoo still couldn’t and didn’t want to understand the reason why Sungwooon was angry at him, and the younger still blamed Sungwoon for what happened. “ _So why do I have to talk to him first_ , _it’ll just wasting my time,_ ” Sungwoon thought.

This stubbornness continued until sungwoon’s graduation.

That is when it hit Seongwoo. The fact that he won’t see each other again for a long time. Sungwoon is going to college and move out from his house. They’re not going to passed by the school hallway anymore.

That is when regret hit him hard.

\---o---

 

Graduation day. All of his family were there, even his always so busy father was there to congratulate him. It was one of the best moment of his life. He was at the end of his youth, ready to start a new chapter of his life as a college student.

His mother shed tears watching his only son, smiling happily alongside his friends.

His sister, being as sassy as ever, ruffled his hair, hugged him tightly, “I can’t believe my baby brother is all grown up…” she said in a fake sad tone.

Being as happy as ever, Sungwoon just laugh and not let his sister teased him, “I know, noona. I’m not a baby anymore,” he said back.

“No, you’re always be my baby brother,” she said, changing her fake sad tone, with a sincere one and looked at his eyes.

“I know…” Sungwoon turned to hugged her tight. Feeling the untold love between them.

“If only he is here too with us, I think your happiness will be complete,” she said in his embrace.

“I know, but he is too stubborn.”

“You’re one to talk, baby brother.” Sungwoon ignored her statement.

 

While all this happened, Seongwoo was standing not too far from them. Watching every smile, laugh and tears from the group.

He still hesitates weather to go to them or not. Not wanting to ruined Sungwoon’s happy day with their awkwardness. But by the time he gathered his confident and ready to walk up to them, he stopped midway.

He stopped after he saw Jaehwan and Minhyun were approaching the group of family, with a bouquet of flower for Sungwoon. Again, the green monster of jealousy took control of him. His love for Sungwoon actually tried to fought back the jealousy, but the look on Sungwoon’s face when he saw the duo broke everything.

That was his happy and silly high-pitched laugh. The laugh he usually showed only to him and his family. He never laughed that happily to his friends. Not until just now.

He felt betrayed and left behind, like he’s been replaced.

Like he had lost his home.

“Seongwoo! Over here!” he suddenly heard Jiwoon’s voice calling for him and saw she was walking towards him. He looked at their direction and saw Sungwoon’s face. He couldn’t read Sungwoon’s face. It was a mixture of surprised, happy and confused. But because of his jealousy, Seongwoo didn’t see Sungwoon’s happiness in a form of his small relieved smile to see the younger.

Seongwoo only saw his surprised and confused expression. Broken hearted, Seongwoo only bowed to the group, handed the bouquet of flower to Jiwoon when she reached him and turned around to runaway.

He broke into a sprint, hopping that by running, he can at least ease the pain in his chest. Hoping that by running, he can forget Sungwoon’s smile and found his smile back.

 

When he saw Seongwoo running away, Sungwoon felt the urge to ran after him. A part of him wanted Seongwoo to be with him right now, hugging him and congratulating him. He wanted to made peace with him, before he goes to live a new life out of this city.

But another part of him held him in his place. He didn’t know if it was his pride and ego who held him back from chasing after Seongwoo, or he was afraid of Seongwoo rejection. But he just stood still watching the love of his life ran away from him.

May be it was right for him, choosing a college far away from this town. This town hold too much memories with him. This is the town where he first met Seongwoo. The town he befriended the guy. Also, the town where he fell in love for the first time.

As in on cue, the sky began to cry for him. When the others were running away to take shelter, Sungwoon still standing on his ground. Watching emptiness in front of him in the direction where Seongwoo was standing. Still hoping to see Seongwoo would ran back to him.

He stood there for a while longer, until Jiwoon put an umbrella on both of them and pulled him back into her embraced.

Then he broke into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like reading all of your comment and feedback..  
> talk to me too on twitter! @cloud_garde


	6. Woon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 3 years since Sungwoon move out from his hometown. Leaving his home and his heart behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE TRULY SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER GOT DELAYED!  
> I really had my plate full these past 2 weeks and hadn't even got any chance to write :'(  
> Hope you guys forgive us!  
> ~S

“Hey, have you forgotten that you have a home and family?” that was the first sentence Jiwoon said to Sungwoon on the phone, she even didn’t greet her one and only brother.

“How can I forget noona, don’t be silly,” said Sungwoon in a lazy tone.

“Then how come you never home for the last 3 years. Yes. THREE DAMN YEARS,” she said dramatically.

“And you wonder why I never home,” said Sungwoon as-a-matter-of-factly.

“Excuse me? Can stop becoming more like me?” she let out a heavy sigh. “But seriously, mom been missing you like crazy, even Dad had asked me about you.”

“Well, she visited me last month.”

“No, that was last year.”

“Oh, okay, last year. They can visit me anytime. It’s not like I can forbid them to anyway,” said Sungwoon being stubborn.

Okay, I am not having this conversation with you anymore. I tried and you’re hopeless.”

“Suit yourself noona.”

“But I am still coming over tonight, I’ll be staying there for a couple of weeks.”

“What?! Why?! Don’t you have your own apartment!?” Sungwoon protested.

“I miss you.”

“Yeah right you are.”

“Hey! I mean it!”

Sungwoon sigh, “So what happened this time?” he said giving up.

“He left,” said Jiwoon after a while, and Sungwoon knew from her voice that he shouldn’t ask further.

“Okay, but I’ll be home late tonight. You still have my keys, right?”

“Okey Dokey! and for the record, I do miss you.”

“Yeah Yeah,” said Sungwoon before hanging up.

 _“So it’s been three years, huh?”_ he thought to himself before he started cleaning up to go out.

Yes, it has been three years since Sungwoon left home. He had been busying himself with his college routine. Taking extra class for extra credit, joining his faculty choir, tried part time job (which only last for 1 year. 2nd year’s assignments were so much crazier than 1st year).

Through his 2nd year of college, his sister graduated and moved into town with him. She got accepted at her dream job, a writer for 1st look magazine. While Sungwoon, started tutoring under classmen for extra credit. But the real reason he kept busying himself was to take his mind away from home. And from his nagging sister, who kept bothering him with his love and work life.

But, it wasn’t just home he left behind 3 years ago. He left his heart there, his first love. _“Well, first love never worked anyway_ ,” he said to himself. Trying to believe it was true and hoping it will help him move on.

Truth is, he hasn’t move on yet. And the worst part is, he often dreamed about him.

It’s not that he hasn’t tried dating before. In the 3 years of his college, he dated several times, but not one last long, the longest was 3 months. The funny part was, his shortest date was with an upper classmen named Yoon Jisung.

On their first date, Jisung asked that heart piercing question, “You are in love with someone else, right? And you are trying to forget him by dating me?”

Sungwoon chocked on his drink, he didn’t expect to hear that question on their first date.

“I know, I can see the look in your eyes. It’s okay, I am like that too. I’m sorry but I don’t think I can date you,” Jisung said while patting Sungwoon by the back.

Since then, they became best friend instead. Jisung is like his mom, but he finds it comforting rather than annoying. He needed the comfort and Jisung can give it to him.

So after three years of college, he got his new best friend, beside Minhyun and Jaehwan who enrolled to the same university as him. Even with his 3 best friend, the emptiness left by Seongwoo still felt empty.

Thanks to Jiwoon’s call, Sungwoon couldn’t really focus on any of his class that day. His mind keep coming back and forth from his parents, his home and Seongwoo. It got worse when he came to his choir practice, when Minhyun popped the sensitive question.

“So, how’s your mothers doing?” it was a simple and normal question, but not for Sungwoon at that time.

“Ugh, why is everyone is so annoying today?!” said Sungwoon, pissed.

“I didn’t know that asking your mother’s well being is consider annoying,” said Jisung instead.

“Shut up hyung.”

“You know I love you Sungwoon, but at time like this, I don’t know if I should comfort you or give you a kick in the ass,” answered Jisung annoyed.

“Hey now, what’s wrong with you? why are you so grumpy today?” asked Minhyun.

“Like he never not grumpy,” Jaehwan chimed in which gained a nod from Jisung and a smacked in the head from Sungwoon.

“OUCH! What was that for?!” Jaehwan protested.

“You deserved it,” said Sungwoon short, then he let out a heavy sigh.

“So, are you going to tell us what’s wrong with you?” said Jisung.

“I got a call from Jiwoon-noona, about home,” said Sungwoon. The other three immideately understand why Sungwoon being extra grumpy.

“Hyung, can I ask how is he doing? he as in you-know-who?” Jaehwan whispered to Minhyun.

“All I know that he goes to our university too, but different department. But I don’t know if Sungwoon hyung knows about it,” Minhyun whispered back, then turned to Jisung and whispered, “Should we do something, hyung?”

“I don’t know, I never met this guy before. I only know the short version from Sungwoon, and another short version from you guys,” Jisung whispered back.

“I should give you guys some privacy to whispered around yourself, excuse me,” said Sugnwoon before he left.

“Now we’ve done it,” said Jisung short.

 

\----- o -----

 

“The elevator is under maintanence right now, so it won’t come no matter how long you wait,” said a tall and board shoulder guy.

“Aw! So I have to climb all the way to 8th floor by stairs with this heavy bag? Just my luck,” protested Jiwoon.

“I can help you with that, I’m going to the 9th floor, I can carry the bag for you until the 8th floor,” offered the tall guy, smiling with his lips and eyes.

“But this bag is seriously heavy.”

“Don’t worry, I’m strong enough to carry the bag and you at the same time.”

“Oh really now?” cue a mirk on Jiwoon lips.

“Wanna try?”

“Hahaha, just the bag then, please. I don’t want to be carried by a guy which name I don’t know,” said Jiwoon wittily.

“So if I tell you my name, you’ll let me carry you as well?”

“No, why are you eager to carry me? Lol.”

“How a out I tell you my name and you tell me yours over a cup of coffee?” said the guy with a smirk.

 _“Ugh, that smirk is bad news to me_ ,” thought Jiwoon, but she couldn’t help it. “Okay call!”

 

\----- o -----

 

“Hyung! You won’t believe what happened to me!” said Daniel shouting at the top of his lungs while yanking Seongwoo’s front door open like there was no tomorrow.

“The one thing I won’t believe for sure is how my door is still in one piece after is every time you barged in like that,” said Seongwoo without taking his eyes away from his laptop.

“Seriously hyung! Listen to me!” said Daniel excitedly, pulling Seonwoo by the shirt as he jumping up and down like a kid asking for a candy.

Seongwoo sighed, “I never remember having a son to raise… so what happened this time? You found another cute cat than you adopt and got the gender all wrong?”

“Ugh no! I did it only twice! Let me live!” said Daniel pouting.

Poor little kitten, you should be grateful they still want to be your cat.”

“Whatever. Listen hyung! I’m being serious here!” whined Daniel.

“Alright alright! So what happened?”

“I just met the love of my life! I think this time is the real one,” said Daniel dramatically.

 _“Yeah right, like the last dozen of others boys or girls before,”_ thought Seongwoo.

“I just had the time of my life and we were just talking over coffee. I got that feeling, you know, the one when you finally met _The One_ , when everything just clicked? She just like everything I imagine my soulmate will be! She is witty, playful, she laugh at my stories and jokes. Plus, she looks so pretty, even with her short hair she looks so perfect! And I don’t think she wore any make up, a bare face like that, oh my god. She looks so boyish yet graceful. I just love all the odds in her!”

“Yeah, okay?” said Seongwoo a bit confused on how to react on this hyperactive Daniel. Not because that was the first time he was being like that, it just it was the most hyper state of Daniel that Seongwoo ever seen.

“I even didn’t get her name.”

“What? You don’t know her name?”

“Well, not her full name, she just told me to call her woon. How cute is that, even tho the name sounds so boyish, she looks like a goddess!”

“Wowowo calm down Niel. Isn’t that weird?”

“Weird? What weird?”  
“You clearly head over heels for this girl, yet you don’t know her name? How can you be so sure that she is the one?”

“I just know she is. I can felt it,” said Daniel while placing his hand on his chest. “I can feel it here, hyung.”

“Okay…” Seongwoo suddenly felt worried, that this kid might get played. He knows that he only knew the kid for about a year, from when Daniel was a freshman. But since they got so close, he felt a bit protective to the kid.

“So, will I get to meet this mysterious girl?” asked him to the younger.

“Of course! I told her I would introduce her to my hyung, so can you come with me tonight and meet her?”

“Sure, everything for my dongsaeng,” said Seongwoo playfully, mocking Daniel.

“Ugh, I regreted ever calling you my hyung.”

“Nah, you love me.”

 

\----- o -----

 

That night, at a cafe near their campus.

“Come on hyung! we’re already 3 minutes late!” whine Daniel.

“Relax, you eexaggerating. I’m not sure she even there yet.”

“What if she already is?! Come on!”

“Okay okay,” said Seongwoo as he picked up his pace to a small run along with Daniel.

When they entered the cafe, Seongwoo’s eyes automatically landed on one familiar face that he hasn’t seen in a long time. He froze instantly as he saw the face and his heart beating faster and faster as Daniel started to approach him.

“Woon! Did you wait long?” asked Daniel as he back hug the one he called Woon and the one Seongwoo knew as Sungwoon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was so little interaction between the 2 main, but please be patient as we are about to reach the peak! ~S


	7. In your arms..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When misunderstanding happened, some information resurface, and the end approaches. It is time Seongwoo and Sungwoon to be honest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have so many ongwoon moments lately and i'm living in the bliss!

“Woon! Did you wait long?” asked Daniel as he back hug the one he called Woon and the one Seongwoo knew as Sungwoon.

It became a total blackout for Seongwoo, he couldn’t hear or see anything, and his mind just went blank as he froze on his feet. Even when Sungwoon hasn’t turn back to see him, he still knew that back anywhere.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!” said Sungwoon, elbow-punch Daniel in the chest, making the younger stepped back several step backwards.

“Ouch! Sorry, I thought you were someone I know, you look just like her,” said Daniel as he rubbed his chest and turned to Seongwoo.

“Hyung? Hey Seongwoo-hyung? What happened? Why do you look like you just seen a ghost?” said Daniel waving his hand in front of Seongwoo.  “Let’s just go order something hyung,” said Daniel pulling Seongwoo by his wrist. Seongwoo snapped back to reality by Daniel’s touch, but his mind still in confusion.

“No no no no no, a thousand times no, Niel! You can’t date Sungwoon! Not my Sungwoon?!” Seongwoo panicked, grabbing Daniel by the colar.

“What do you mean? Who’s Sungwoon, hyung?” asked Daniel clearly confused by the older reaction.

Frustrated, Seongwoo pushed Daniel aside, rushed to Sungwoon, took the older by the hand and dragged him outside the café, leaving Daniel alone and confused.

\----- o -----

(Sungwoon POV)

“Do I really have to come with you to meet this guy? Seriously? You never ask me to come before, heck you even threw me out of the house when your boyfriend came,” Sungwoon protested as his sister dragged him along with her.

“That was one time I threw you out, just because you kept bugging me, asking for food,” said Jiwoon rolled her eyes.

“Come on! I was 10! I didn’t know you were having a boy around! And who even had a boyfriend at 13?!”

“Pfft, Clearly me,” said Jiwoon obviously. “Now, that and this are two different things. Let’s just go, okay little brother? He said he’s bringing a friend, so I need to bring one too, so that you can take that friend away from us and let me enjoy my time with this cute guy.”

“Seriously noona?” asked Sungwoon sarcastically, which Jiwoon replied with her firm and cold smile that Sungwoon knew as ‘shut-up-and-follow-me’ smile.

When they arrived at the designated café, Sungwoon ordered for the both of them, while Jiwoon disappeared to the bathroom, to fix her already perfect make-up. While waiting for her older sister, Sungwoon just absent-mindedly watching a music video that played by a tv nearby.

 

That was when someone back hugged him.

Startled, he reflectively swung his elbow to the stranger, “Hey! What do you think you’re doing!” he shouts as his elbow landed on the stranger chest.

“Ouch! Sorry, I thought you were someone I know, you look just like her,” said the stranger while the already annoyed Sungwoon glared at him.

When he was about to stand up and moved table, he heard a familiar name that he tried to forget. “Hyung? Hey Seongwoo-hyung? What happened? Why do you look like you just seen a ghost?”

 _“Seongwoo? It can’t be that Seongwoo, right? there are lots of people named Seongwoo,”_ thought Sungwoon, but he got this bad feeling creeping inside him. He sat back to his chair, didn’t dare to look back.

Then he heard his name, “No no no no no, a thousand times no, Niel! You can’t date Sungwoon! Not my Sungwoon?!” at this exact sentence, his blood rushed from his head to his toe, readying himself to run as fast as he could from that spot.

But he was too late, someone had already took his hand and dragged him away from the café.

He knew that hand, he knew this back profile too well, like he just saw him yesterday rather than 3 years ago. His heart aching so badly, it made him want to run the opposite ways, away from this guy. But it was also his heart that made him stayed.

Seongwoo took him back to an apartment that might be his. They stayed silent for the whole walk. It wasn’t really a short walk, but Seongwoo pulled him so hard that they practically running.

By the time they entered his apartment, Seongwoo let go of Sungwoon hand, his back faced Sungwoon and nobody said a thing for quite a while. Like both of them lost the ability to talk.

When one of them finally found their voice, it was Sungwoon.

 

“So I am yours, huh?” said Sungwoon while looking to Seongwoo’s back.

Without saying anything, Seongwoo turned back and pulled Sungwoon to his embrace. He buried his face on the Sungwoon’s shoulder.

“I miss you hyung,” said Seongwoo in a trembling voice, he tightens his hug around Sungwoon, not wanting to let go of him ever again.

Without a word, Sungwoon shed tears, the tears that he held for three years. The tears that contains his feeling of regret, his longing for Seongwoo, and his love for him.

“I miss you hyung,” repeat Seongwoo. But the responds from Sungwoon pierced Seongwoo’s heart.

“I hate you.” it was short and sharp. Piercing through Seongwoo’s heart like a cold blade. He let Sungwoon go.

“I’m sorry if you feel that way, and I am sorry for dragging you here,” he said without looking at Sungwoon.

“YOU IDIOT!” Sungwoon screamed so hard and pushed the younger, making them both fell and Sungwoon caged Seongwoo with his hands on both side if Seongwoo’s head.

“I am not making the same mistake again. It’s true I hate you. I hate you because you ran away from me! I hate you for not being honest to me or yourself! I hate you for making me felt like this! I hate you for being so oblivious of my love for you!” said Sungwoon, and he landed his head on Seongwoo’s chest, hands still on either side of Seongwoo’s head, supporting his body.

“I hate myself for not chase after you while you ran away from me that day. I hate my coward self who can only cried, and let the love of my life went away just like that. I hate that I didn’t fight for you. And I hate it that even after all these years, I still love you,” said Sungwoon with a trembling voice.

Seongwoo silently take Sungwoon by his face, cupping his face with both hands and pulled it to face him. He then caresses Sungwoon’s cheek, wiping the tears away, and smile. The smile that only meant for his love. A warm smile that Sungwoon miss the most.

Then he pulled their bodies up, position them so Sungwoon is sitting on his lap. Then he peck Sungwoon’s on the lips.

“First, I’m sorry I ran away that day. I was a kid that got jealous over nothing,” he said and pecked Sungwoon’s lips again.

“Two, I miss you so much it drives me crazy,” another peck on the lips.

“Three, I love you, may be more than you know. I know it’s late, but I really love you hyung. I only want yourself for me,” another peck on the lips.

“Four, and I can’t believe I have you here in my arms, after three years in agony,” this time, he finished his sentence with a kiss. A tender kiss that melt Sugnwoon away.

Seongwoo’s kiss was soft and gentle at first, softly touch Sungwoon’s by the lips, until he started showing his dominance, left Sungwoon wanting for more. Seongwoo’s tongue licked Sungwoon’s lips, making the older unknowingly parted his lips and let Seongwoo’s tongue enter. Sungwoon let out a soft moans as their tongue intertwined, dancing in and out of their mouth.

The make out session was getting hotter and hotter, until they eventually parted, gasping for air.

Seongwoo was smiling from ear to ear, while Sungwoon face was as red as a tomato.

“Can you take that smile away from your face?” said Sungwoon while looking away, hiding his hot and red face.

“I wish I could, hyung,” said Sungwoon, changing his smile with a smug smirk and continued.

“Ugh, I know I love you, but sometime I wonder how can I fell in love with a guy like this,” said Sungwoon and let out a heavy sigh.

“So, can I say your mine now? Of course I can. And please tell Daniel that you’re mine before accepting him to be yours, wait you're already mine so he can't be with you anyway,” said Seongwoo answering his own question.

“Ugh, fine,” grumble Sungwoon. “Wait, who’s Daniel?”

“The guy you met earlier by the elevator. He told me he helped you brought your bag from 1st floor to 8th floor,” he said.

“Was he the one who back hugged me at the café?”

“Yeah. Why? Don’t tell me you fell in love with him already?! No you can’t” said Seongwoo panicked which gain a smack on the head from Sungwoon.

“No you idiot! You still think I fell in love with another guy beside you after I kissed you like that? You told me to be yours, didn’t you?”

“I did. So who is this ‘Woon’ that Daniel talked about?”

“It’s Jiwoon-noona. Apparently they met after my sister cut her hair short, she looked just like me with her hair that short, no wonder that guy mistook me for her.”

Seongwoo suddenly laugh, “I thought it was really you. you scared the hell out of me,” he said as he continues to laugh.

Seongwoo laugh was music to Sungwoon’s ear. It makes him smile and warm, he just wants to hear it his entire life. He couldn’t help but smile and laugh with him. His heart felt warm and calm as he hugs Seongwoo.

“Where have you been these past three years?” he asked from Seongwoo’s chest.

“I am your junior at college, we’ve been in the same perimeter for the last three years. I saw you once at your faculty two years ago. But I didn’t have the guts to approach you. I was so dumb, I know,” he said as he caresses Sungwoon’s back, feeling the warmth from the older.

“I’m happy we’re finally open up like this, this is the happiest I’ve been in the past three years,” said Sungwoon smiling.

Seongwoo suddenly got the urge to tease the older. “Of course you’re happy, you are now at the embrace of the great Ong Seongwoo. Anyone would die to be in your position right now,” said Seongwoo with the smuggest face Sungwoon ever seen.

“Ugh, I can’t, I take back what I said,” said Sungwoon as he tried to stood up from Seongwoo’s lap. But the younger won’t let him.

“Aaaw, someone is shy, I love you too hyung, please never leave my side again.”

“So cheesy I could die from all the cheesiness.”

“But you love it anyway.”

“Fair enough,” said Sungwoon, as he hug Seongwoo back, enjoying the younger warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know about you, but me myself want more from this pair on this fic. So I’m writing some kind of epilog for this. Please wait for it~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me ask you a question, what will you do if you see a defenceless Ha Sungwoon, with his innocent face, sleeping in front of you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> Explicit content, underage reader, please stop rading and close this page. You've been warned.  
> I wanted this one to be a smut, but turned out, I think it could be considered as soft porn... I don't know, but please read responsibly guys :)

Let me ask you a question, what will you do if you see a defenceless Ha Sungwoon, with his innocent face, sleeping in front of you?

That question has been on Seongwoo’s mind for the past 5 minutes after he stepped into Sungwoon’s office.

_“What should I do to this guy? How can he tease me even in his sleeps?”_

How could he not, after finding his adorable boyfriend asleep so soundly in his chair, looking all adorable yet alluring. His defenceless pose, sitting so comfortably, with his eyes closed and his cherry lips parted a little bit, inviting Seongwoo in.

Unconsciously, Seongwoo slowly approached Sungwoon, by the time he noticed what he was doing, he already slouching on top of Sungwoon, his hands are on both sides of Sungwoon’s chair, caging the older under his build.

With a sly smirk on his face, Seongwoo started kissing Sungwoon all over his face and neck, except his lips. He started kissing Sungwoon on his forehead, down to his eyes, nose, cheek, then down to his neck. Seongwoo knows very well where to kiss to awoke that lust in Sungwoon. He kept attacking that one spot on Sungwoon’s soft skin, sucking it lightly, then leave some soft kisses and close it with a soft blow on the red mark.

To his delight, he heard a low growl from his beloved.

“I know you’re teasing me right now, so if you want to wake me up by teasing me, I am awake now, you should stop,” said Sungwoon suddenly without opening his eyes.

“What if I don’t want to stop?” said Seongwoo started trailing up his kisses to Sungwoon’s jaw and his face, but not his lips.

“Then do it properly.”

“Do what exactly?” said Seongwoo, still persistently ignoring Sungwoon’s cherry lips.

“You know what I mean.”

“Actually I don’t. Why don’t you show me?” he said, stopped his trail of kisses to look at Sungwoon flushed face. The eyes that looking back at Seongwoo were dark.

“No, why should I? You started it,” he said back stubbornly.

“Hmm? What do you mean? What did I start?”

“Pissed off,” he said pushing Seongwoo away from him, but the later wasn’t budging. “What exactly do you want from me, Ong?”

“I should be the one asking that,” he said then slowly approaching Sungwoon’s ear. “Tell me what you want me to do,” he said in a low whispered.

Sungwoon gasped as he felt Seongwoo’s breath on his ear, his hands automatically reached out to touch Seongwoo’s chest, pulling the younger by the collar and lining their face. He was frustrated by the teasing, the urge to smacked Seongwoo was fighting with his hunger for the younger.

But who he was kidding, of course lust won.

He then pulled Seongwoo by the collar and finally, their lips met. Sungwoon was kissing him softly but urgently, hands wrapped around Seongwoo’s neck, pulling him to eliminate any distance between them.

Soon after, the kissing turned to a hot make out session.

Seongwoo pulled Sungwoon up so they were standing up, his hand was down to Sungwoon’s waist, while the other attached on Sungwoon’s hair, supporting his head.

What was started as soft kiss, turned to an open mouth kisses, with a biting session here and there. Seongwoo sucking Sungwoon’s lower lips, pulling it making the older gasped in pleasure. Or Sungwoon tried pushing his hot muscle down to Seongwoo’s throat which Seongwoo returned with the same action.

Not long after, Seongwoo felt Sungwoon’s harden on his.

 “What have we here? Lusty noon at the office? How rare of you, getting turn on in working hours?” said Seongwoo as he placed his hand on the bulge that formed in Seongwoon's pants, rubbing it slightly.

 “Who’s fault is that,” growled Sungwoon.

“Fault? So this is wrong? I should stop then,” then Seongwoo distanced himself from Sungwoon. The older whined in a sudden distance.

“Fuck you Ong,” he said, pouting.

“No, I’d rather fuck you,” then he pushed Sungwoon to the wall behind his desk, he put on of his leg in between Sungwoon’s tight to support him, lips on Sungwoon’s while his hands busy stripping the older. Along the way, Sungwoon managed to took off Seongwoo’s jacket and now his hands were busy on the younger’s belt while Seongwoo lay his hands all over Sungwoon.

After Seongwoo done stripping down Sungwoon, and he himself was left with only an unbutton shirt on him, he pulled himself away slightly from Sungwoon to admire his work. There was no other sight that more alluring and adorable that what he was seeing then. He was looking at a sexy Sungwoon, eye dark filled with lust and hunger for him, swollen red lips, neck and chest full of his marks and the harden that almost fully erected.

“I really love seeing you like this, hyung. And I like the fact that I am the only one who can make you like this,” he said with a smirk.

“Wipe that smug smile off your face.”

“I can’t,” he said as he staeted to leave kisses all over Sungwoon face and neck while his hand getting lower and lower, until he reached Sungwoon ass, squeezing one of its cheek. Sungwoon let a cute moan slipped.

“Can you hear how cute you sound hyung?” said Seongwoo on Sungwoon’s ear. Then he wrapped Sungwoon’s hard member with his other hand and stroked it into full hardness.

Seongwoo let out a low growl when he felt Sungwoon’s cold hand wrapped around his hard member, then he started stroking Seongwoo’s shaft and pressing his thumb on the head of Seongwoo’s harden, spreading the pre-cum all over his dick.

“I need to prep you hyung, I’m loosing it,” said Seongwoo as he sat on the table and pulled Sungwoon and put him on his laps, his back on Seongwoo’s chest. Then he spread the older legs and inserted one of his finger onto Sungwoon’s while his other hand was stroking his dick.

Sungwoon started trembling from the over stimulation Seongwoo was giving him. He felt a burning sensation started crawling all over his body. Then without a warning, Seongwoo inserted two more of his fingers and made a scissors movement on his fingers. Sungwoon gasped and back automatically tilted. He moans loudly as Seongwoo started to pick up his pace, he started seeing stars as he closed his eyes. After a few more stroked and finger thrusted inside of him, Sungwoon came, releasing his load.

“Oh, look at you, cum from only three of my fingers,” he said as he licks his fingers clean. Sungwoon couldn’t manage to say a single word, still riding his high.

“But I want round two right now,” he said as he stood up and changed their position, Sungwoon’s bend over on the desk and he lined his fully erected member with Sungwoon’s ass. The older didn’t even enough strength to protested, so he just let Seongwoo did as he pleased to his body.

He can only scream in pleasure when he felt his boyfriend shaft was filling him up to the brim. Sungwoon winced as Seongwoo started thrusting in an out of him, enjoying both the pain and pleasure as Seongwoo didn’t let himself adjust to his boyfriend’s size, and boy he was big, but Sungwoon’s still manage to clenched his hole around Seongwoo’s shaft.

“My god hyung, how can you be so tight?” Seongwoo wondered as he pulled one of Sungwoon’s leg and put it on his shoulder, giving him better angle. Then he started thrusting deeper and harder into Sungwoon. So hard that the can only heard a slap sound when they skin met and their moans.

“Y-you feel so good i-insinde me, f-fuuck,” said Sungwoon in between his moan.

Encourage by his boyfriend moans and dirty talk, Seongwoo thrust even harder but sloppier. Gaining louder moan from his boyfriend.

“Aaah… f-fuck Seongwoo.”

“That’s right, call my name and let everyone know who fuck you this hard.”

“B-but… Jiyeon is outside,” he whined in between his moan.

“I don’t care. Answer me,” demanded Seongwoo, Sungwoon got turn on more and more by the demanded toned from his boyfriend.

“Y-you,” he whimpered.

“Say my name sweetheart, tell everyone on this building who made you like this.”

“Ong Seongwoo…!” Sungwoon scream, cumming for the second time, body spasm and hole clenching around Seongwoo’s shaft. Sungwoon, who still sensitive from his second release could only whimpered and moaned, riding his high as he let his boyfriend chased his own released.

Afer a few more thrust, Seongwoo cums and he fell to the older back. Both breathing so heavily as he milks his release. He felt himself soften inside of Sungwoon, so he pull out slowly and sat on Sungwoon’s high chair. The older fell down to the floor, resting his head on Seongwoo’s tight, then the younger stared stroking his hair.

“If I knew sex in the office with you felt this good, I would have done it a long time a go.”

“Don’t pushed your luck, Seongwoo. I won’t let you do it again here,” said Sungwoon, regaining his sassy self back.

“You sure?”

Sungwoon fell silent for a while, before answering, “Not on business hour at least.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we've reached the end of our very first ongwoon fanfic. Hope you like it and thank you so much for reading this one till the end. Hope to see you soon on another ongwoon fic! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Ong Seongwoo and Ha Sungwoon! I'm dying inside every time I see their interaction! ~S


End file.
